Road Trip
by Vegetarae
Summary: The Z gang goes on a road trip after graduating from high school. While on the trip, they meet new friends and discover things about each other that they failed to notice before. BV GCC 18K. Back, live and in need of reviews! 2 Up!
1. Lets go on a road trip!

Diclamer: I don't own Dragonball z. That's it. I said it. No Z for me. (sad violin music starts playing) 'sniffles' of all things, why oh why not just one character? Oh well. (takes violin and tosses it away. there's a loud crash and people start screaming. Explosins could be heard in the background)...uh... on with the story.

Chapter 1

The bell rung for the final time for the students as Summer vacation finally came into action. Students poured out of the double doors. People were crying and hugging friends that they would no longer be seeing. Others were jumping for joy as they too off

"Yay! We're finally out of high school!" ChiChi Jumped, and twirled arond happily, her black hair flowing behind her. Bulma, her best friend, joined in with spins and twirls of her own."That's right, graduates baby, yeah!" Bulma yelled into the sky and then pumping her fist in the air.

Goku smiled as he watched ChiChi laugh and dance with Bulma. He turned to Vegeta, who was watching the two girls with a questioing frown. "Man, isn't this great Vegeta? No more waking up early, No more nasty lunches-''

This made Vegeta turn his attention away from the two girls and towards Goku. " The way you ate them, I wouldn't think that you thought that the lunch was nasty." Goku laughed and put his hand on the back of his head.

"Well I would just be hungry. Can you imagine a whole seven ours without food?"The thought made Goku's stomache growl angrly. Goku looked at his stomache and patted it gentally. "Don't worry, I would never do such a thing to you."Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakkorot, have some dignity and stop talking to your stomache." he said and started to decend the stairs they were standing on. Goku followed.

Just then, Bulma and ChiChi started jogging in their direction with huge grins on their faces. "Me and ChiChi just came up with the greatest idea!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

"uh oh." vegeta muttered. Bulma glared at him for a minute before continuing her talk. " Anyway, like I was saying , me and ChiChi thought it would be a great idea to go on a road trip!

"Oh wow that's a great idea! I'm all for it! where are going?" Goku asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Bur I do know that it's going to be some where far." Bulma said getting even more excited by the second.

"Ohh I know!" ChiChi exclaimed." When I was little, I always wanted to go to Disney World in Orlando Florida!"

"That's why you have so many miney mouses in your room?" Bulma asked with a grin.

"Well yeah! I mean come on. When's the last time you got a chance to give a hug to...Cinderella?"Bulma's eyes widened. She loved Cinderella. When she was younger, she would watch in aw at how Cinderella would go from a maid to a princess and how she got to marry a handsome prince. She wished that she could marry a prince...

"Alright then to Orlando Florida we go!"

"Hmm, that sounds like alot of fun." someone said behind them. They turned around. "Oh hey Krillin!" Goku said happily."So you're going too?"

"Well yeah, if you hve room for one more."

"Speaking of room," ChiChi said "How are we going to fit allof us into one little car?"

"No problem." Bulma said " I can just get my to let use that nice little van of his. Did I mention that it holds _nine adults_?" Bulma said proudly.

"Damn, they asked for a car, not a limo." Vegeta said crossing his arms. Bulma frowned at hm, then childishly stuck her tounge out at him. He raised an eyebrow. Some of the gang laughed. "Hey, how about this," ChiChi started" How about tonight, everybody get packed and I'll get the reservations so we can have some nice hotel room s waiting for us when we get there?" Everybody gave agreeable nods, execpt for Vegeta, who turned arond and started walking down the street.

"HEY VEGETA!!" Goku called out, but Vegeta didn't stop. Goku shrugged." He'll come around. I'll call him later on."

They all parted and went they're seprarate ways.

-----

Wow, I don't know How long it took me to start this one. Alright I need your help. I know that Dragonball z takes place in Japan and they would hve to catch a plane in order to get to Florida. But this story isn't called "Plane Trip", it's called " Road Trip"! I need to know where they could live where they can take a road trip to Florida and it take a couple of days. Thank you Much!


	2. The TV's talkin' to ya

Chapter two is up. Thanx for reviewing. It was hard but I know how I'm going to work this so read up and enjoy. Oh and my other chapters are comming up soon, so don't worry. This is super short and I apologize. It'll probably get longer as I go along.

Disclaimer: Wow, I don't know how to tell you guys, but...I don't own Dragonball z. Unbelievable? Believe it.

Chapter two

Vegeta stretched as the sun rose early Saturday morning. For a few minutes he watched the rising sun for a while until he noticed bright lights in his vision. He let out a sigh. This was it. He finally graduated from school. He didn't have to go back to that Kami-damned school again. Now He had another thing on his mind. That stupid road trip.

He turned his head towards the open capsle case on the floor. Some of his clothes were inside of it. He hadn't completely packed the night before because he had changed his mind at the last minute and went off to bed to think it over.

Just then, his phone stared ringing. Vegeta turned his eyes to his black Razor as it vibrated and blasted 'The way i am' into his quiet room. He picked it up off the dresser and checked th caller id. It was Goku. Flipping open the phone, He put it to his ear.

"What do you want?" He asked in an irritated voice.He could see that stupid 'Goku smile' on his friend's face when he answered.

"What's up Vegeta? So, you goin' on the road trip with us?" Vegeta let out a sigh and ran his hand through his now messy hair. " I don't know. I've been thinking about it."

"Well, you know it'll make Bulma happy if we all go. C'mon it'll be-oooooh, Vegeta quick! Turn on the TV! There's a comercial!"

The excitment in Goku's voice made Vegeta courious of what he was talking about. He walked over and turned on the television and frowned. "It's just a Disney Land comercial..." He said, clearly disappointed. "Why are you getting so excited for?"

"Vegeta, that's where we're going!" Sitting quietly they watched the comercial:

_''Come to Disney land! Where your imagination comes true!''_

_"_I don't have an imagination." Vegetag muttered bitterly. Goku didn't seem to hear him.But someone else did.

_''Sure you do! Just come on down to disney land and see!" The television responded, the mickey mouse waving at him. _

"Huh?" Vegeta said, dumbfounded. His eyes grew wide in surprise. "What the hell was that?"

"What was it?" Goku asked.

"The TV just... aren't you watching it?" Vegeta said confused. Surely Goku noticed that.

"No. My TV just went static. I'm trying to fix it now." Vegeta just stared at his television as Cinderella hugged a little girl. He shook his head lightly. "Maybe I'm going crazy..."

_"No you're not! We want you to come to Disney land!'' The TV responded._

Vegeta's eyes grew even bigger. Was he dreaming? How can a TV know what he was saying?

"What in the hell..."

_"Not hell, Disney Land!" That same cheery voice said._

"So, Vegeta, are you going?" Goku suddenly asked. I had gone quiet on his line of the phone, which meant that he must have turned off his TV.

"I'm still not sure..."

"Please? What else do you have to do?" Goku asked.

"Umm..."

_"Don't make any excuses! Just come on to Disney land!"_

"Well..."Vegeta muttered, eyes still glued to the television.

"Are you?"Goku started getting hopeful.

_"Come on, Vegeta. Go to Disney Land!"_

"Uh..."Vegeta stuttered, now struck surprised that the television knew his name.

"Are you?" Goku repeated.

_"There's nothing you can do this summer that's better than going to Disney Land!"_

"What it gonna be, Vegeta?" Goku asked, his voice having too much hope in it.

''Oh, all right!" Vegeta said, giving in. He heard Goku shout in joy. "Great! Now I have to call Bulma and tell her!

_"See? Now how hard was that? Pack your things and we'll see you there! Thank you for comming to Disney Land!"_

Then the TV turned to another comercial about specials at resturants.

"Hey! My TV works! Alright, Vegeta! see ya later!" With that Goku hung up. Vegeta hung up as well and replaced his phone back on the dresser and turned off the TV, a little creeped out.

"Note to self," Vegeta said as he pulled out clothes to put in his capsule case." Buy another Televison when I get back."

--------

See? Didn't I say it was short? If you still liked it, let me know!

**Note: Ideas are welcome. If you can think of anything to put in this story, please let me know!**

Rae


End file.
